


Qualcosa di inaspettato

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fandom AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jon ricorda il suo primo giorno di scuola. Ricorda sua madre sulla banchina del treno, piena di raccomandazioni; ricorda suo fratello alzare gli occhi al cielo e precederlo all’interno, sistemare il proprio baule e poi tornare indietro ad aiutarlo col suo. Ricorda la confusione generale e l’eccitazione particolare degli altri undicenni; e ricorda di aver passato la maggior parte del viaggio appollaiato sul sedile accanto a suo fratello, a osservare fuori dalla finestra mentre Larry alternava il suo tempo leggendo un libro e chiacchierando con i suoi compagni.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qualcosa di inaspettato

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CowT5 di Maridichallenge. Quarta missione - Fandom AU, almeno 400 parole.

Jon ricorda il suo primo giorno di scuola. Ricorda sua madre sulla banchina del treno, piena di raccomandazioni; ricorda suo fratello alzare gli occhi al cielo e precederlo all’interno, sistemare il proprio baule e poi tornare indietro ad aiutarlo col suo. Ricorda la confusione generale e l’eccitazione particolare degli altri undicenni; e ricorda di aver passato la maggior parte del viaggio appollaiato sul sedile accanto a suo fratello, a osservare fuori dalla finestra mentre Larry alternava il suo tempo leggendo un libro e chiacchierando con i suoi compagni.

Ha sempre provato emozioni contrastanti verso di lui. Da una parte è suo fratello e gli vuole bene, è anche sicuro che Larry accorrerebbe in suo soccorso ogni volta ce ne fosse bisogno; dall’altra non riesce ancora a non invidiarlo per essere il più grande e, quindi, essere stato lontano da casa mentre lui aveva vissuto tutti i drammi che si erano susseguiti a cadenza quasi giornaliera. Non gliene fa una colpa, ovviamente, anzi Larry gli è stato accanto in qualsiasi modo gli fosse possibile, e a dover essere del tutto onesti, Larry ha subito con lui il passare le festività in atmosfere molto poco festive, ma una parte di lui non riesce a non pensarci, alle volte, e a non trovarlo ingiusto.

Una volta arrivato a Hogwarts, Jon ricorda di aver sorriso vedendo la Sala Grande, con le candele sospese sopra di loro, e pensando che quella sarebbe stata la sua vita per i successivi dieci mesi. Aveva già visto delle magie, a casa, ma niente aveva somigliato anche solo lontanamente a quello che stava vedendo. Tutti erano stati eccitati e spaventati per lo Smistamento e, almeno in parte, Jon aveva condiviso il sentimento generale. Aveva conosciuto le Case attraverso quello che gli aveva detto Larry e aveva avuto paura di finire a Serpeverde. Aveva avuto anche paura di andare a Corvonero, perché questo avrebbe significato dover reggere il confronto con suo fratello e non era mai stato certo di esserne in grado. E ovviamente non avrebbe potuto essere un Grifondoro, non il piccolo Leibowitz che era spaventato dal solo pensiero di finire in una Casa invece che in un’altra, quindi non aveva avuto molti dubbi su quale sarebbe stato l’esito del suo Smistamento.

Ricorda quando è stato chiamato il suo nome, e Larry e i suoi compagni hanno fatto casino, per incoraggiarlo. Ricorda di essere avanzato lentamente e di aver sentito distintamente qualcuno chiedere se avesse davvero undici anni (“Quasi dodici,” aveva borbottato tra sé e sé). Ricorda il Cappello Parlante che gli copre gli occhi e lo scruta in silenzio per un lungo minuto, prima di mormorare: “Sei molto intelligente.”

“Non quanto Larry,” aveva risposto, “non posso competere.”

“Dovresti dare tempo al tempo, giovanotto, ma sei talmente tanto determinato che... TASSOROSSO!”

L’ultima parola era stata urlata a tutta la scolaresca e un boato si era levato dal tavolo Giallonero mentre Jon vi si stava avvicinando.

Ha pochi ricordi di quel primo anno, è stato piuttosto anonimo e tranquillo, niente a che vedere con i sei seguenti.

 

 

L’essere che è appoggiato alle sue gambe e che risponde al nome di Stephen Colbert si rigira, fissandolo con i suoi occhi marroni, ancora assonnato. “Ciao.”

Jon sorride. “Ciao.”

Stephen alza una mano verso di lui, intrecciando le dita tra i suoi riccioli scuri e spingendolo verso di sé, e Jon non si fa pregare per baciarlo. Una ventata più forte li schizza appena con l’acqua del lago e loro si separano ridacchiando.

“Mi sono addormentato, scusa.”

L’espressione di Stephen è così rammaricata e adorabile che Jon non può fare altro che baciarlo di nuovo. “Non preoccuparti.”

 

Stephen è il motivo per cui i suoi anni successivi sono stati più divertenti e animati.

 

 

Quello che ricorda del primo giorno del suo secondo anno, durante lo Smistamento, è che la sua attenzione era poco concentrata sui nuovi alunni. Non aveva fatto particolare amicizia con i suoi compagni di anno, non aveva pensato che potesse essere diverso con i nuovi arrivati, e quindi era stato per lo più perso nei suoi pensieri. Ricorda che aveva alzato gli occhi dalla tavola giusto quando aveva sentito i suoi compagni urlare o applaudire, tanto per vedere il viso di chi sarebbe stato nella sua Casa, una piccola curiosità.

Erano stati smistati appena un paio di ragazze a Tassorosso quando ai soliti applausi di rito si era aggiunto un urlo più acuto che gli aveva quasi spaccato un timpano. La ragazza che aveva gridato, un paio d’anni più grande di lui, si era quasi buttata sopra la tavola per raggiungere il ragazzino che era appena arrivato. Aveva escluso quasi subito che fossero parenti, lei era piccolina, occhi azzurri e capelli biondi; lui, nonostante più piccolo d’età, la superava di almeno cinque centimetri e aveva occhi e capelli scuri. Per sua fortuna, ma questo l’ha capito solo dopo, nel tentativo di ricambiare l’abbraccio il ragazzo gli aveva rovesciato il succo di zucca addosso.

“Oh! Scusa!” Si era affrettato a dire. “Mi dispiace tanto!”

Jon aveva scosso la testa e minimizzato. “Non importa.”

“Ma mi dispiace lo stesso...”

La sua faccia era stata troppo buffa e Jon era scoppiato a ridere.

“Wow, allora sai ridere!”

Jon aveva alzato la testa, sorpreso, e aveva fissato a bocca aperta il ragazzo che aveva appena parlato, Paul Dinello; erano dello stesso anno e aveva scoperto presto, condividevano la stessa data di nascita. “Cosa?” aveva domandato piuttosto scioccamente.

Paul aveva scrollato le spalle. “È che non ti ho mai visto ridere davvero.”

“Oh, io...” Jon aveva abbassato la testa, non gli era mai piaciuto parlare di sé e non aveva pensato qualcuno si fosse mai accorto molto di lui, anche se avevano condiviso le stesse stanze. Specialmente gli aveva fatto strano che Dinello l’avesse notato, dato che era stato molto spesso in giro con la ragazza che lo aveva quasi fatto diventare sordo poco prima (Amy, se non si era sbagliato).

“Lo conosci, Paul?”

Era stato l’undicenne a parlare, curioso, e Paul aveva iniziato a ridacchiare. “Certo, siamo dello stesso anno. Leibowitz però è fin troppo tranquillo.”

Jon si era sentito avvampare e aveva abbassato lo sguardo, pronto a qualche presa in giro. Invece, la voce del ragazzino era sembrata davvero contenta mentre aveva detto: “Oh, meno male! Così ci sarà di sicuro almeno una persona con cui fare due chiacchiere normalmente quando mi stancherò dei vostri giochi!”

“Ehi!”

La ragazza aveva cercato di ergersi in tutta la sua altezza, ma non aveva fatto molta paura a nessuno ed entrambi i suoi amici stavano ridendo, cosa che in breve aveva contagiato anche Jon. Quando si furono calmati, il più piccolo si era voltato verso di lui e aveva allungato una mano. “Comunque, io mi chiamo Stephen Colbert. Ma lo avrai di sicuro sentito quando mi hanno chiamato per lo Smistamento...”

 

 

Jon gli ha confessato solo molto tempo dopo che in realtà non aveva la minima idea del suo nome finché non glielo aveva detto, e che era rimasto sorpreso di scoprire che sua sorella era il Capocasa di Serpeverde.

“L’anno prossimo sarò sempre stanco,” dice Stephen dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, “non è giusto.”

“Perché?”

“Come perché? Ti sembra una giustizia che il mio ultimo anno io non riesca a concentrarmi sullo studio perché stanco?!”

Jon ride. “No, perché sarai stanco?”

“Perché il mio cuscino preferito non ci sarà,” sbuffa Stephen, tirandosi su di scatto per guardarlo negli occhi. “Ho un’idea! Perché non fallisci tutti i M.A.G.O.?”

“Cosa?” È indeciso Jon stesso se essere più scandalizzato, offeso o divertito dal modo in cui l’aveva detto.

 

 

E gli ha fatto venire in mente un altro ricordo, probabilmente la prima volta in cui si è accorto di provare qualcosa di più della semplice amicizia per quello strambo ragazzo.

Era il suo quarto anno, vacanze di Natale, la scuola era semideserta e solo quello era bastato a renderlo il suo periodo preferito per i tre anni precedenti. Quell’anno, poi, Stephen aveva deciso di restare a fargli compagnia (e quindi, con lui, erano rimasti anche Paul e Amy).

Quel pomeriggio in particolare, Jon era seduto su uno dei divani della Sala Comune impegnato a leggere un libro, i suoi tre amici (definizione di Stephen, più che sua. Amy e Paul gli stavano simpatici, ma era Stephen quello che aveva il rapporto più profondo con loro) erano spariti poco dopo pranzo per andare chissà dove a fare chissà cosa e lui ne aveva approfittato per finire il libro che Larry gli aveva regalato per il suo compleanno. Non fece caso alla botte che si era spostata per lasciar entrare qualcuno finché quel qualcuno non era andato a sedersi accanto a lui, i piedi sul divano e la testa semi appoggiata alla sua spalla per leggere. “Un altro libro sul Quidditch...”

La voce di Stephen non conteneva malizia, ma certo avrebbe preferito vederlo leggere qualcos’altro. Questo lo aveva fatto ridere, anche se ben presto si era accorto che non era dispiaciuto affatto di averlo così vicino, tanto che ci aveva messo alcuni minuti prima di essere in grado di dire qualcosa.

“Dove sono Paul e Amy?” chiese infine.

Stephen si era stretto nelle spalle. “Suppongo Amy lo abbia trascinato in cima alla Torre di Astronomia, o forse alla Gufiera... mi sono stancato solo a sentirla parlare di tutto quello che voleva fare.”

Come a voler confermare le sue parole, aveva piegato la testa, si era sistemato meglio al suo fianco e si era addormentato poco dopo.

 

 

“Ehi! Mi stai ascoltando?”

Jon alza gli occhi al cielo. “Sì, Stephen, ti sto ascoltando, ma non credo sia una buona idea fallire i M.A.G.O..”

Il suo ragazzo lo guarda male. “Pensavo fossi dispiaciuto di non poter passare anche il prossimo anno assieme.”

“Lo sono, ma ripetere l’anno non è una soluzione valida. Anche perché una volta fuori di qui non sapremo cosa faremo.”

“Ma staremo insieme, no?” Stephen lo ha sbottato sicuro, ma i suoi occhi si stanno facendo via via più dubbiosi.

Jon lo guarda un istante senza rispondere, colto alla sprovvista, poi dice: “Beh, sì, suppongo di sì, se non cambi idea...”

Il più giovane scuote la testa veementemente. “Non succederà. Tu, però, potresti incontrare qualcun...”

“No. Non credo che esista qualcuno in grado di farmi perdere la testa come te,” lo interrompe Jon, attendendo che l’altro elabori le sue parole.

Quando succede, Stephen esclama un: “Ehi!” che lo fa ridere. Lo abbraccia, tirandolo a sé. “Mi piace perdere la testa per colpa tua.”

Stephen soffia, oramai sfiorando le sue labbra. “Lo spero.”

 

 

La prima volta che si sono baciati, è stato anche il momento in cui hanno avuto il coraggio di accettare e assecondare quello che provavano l’uno per l’altro. Il ricordo di quell’estate è per certi versi confuso, aveva appena finito gli esami per i G.U.F.O. e ne era rimasto ancora stravolto. Come succedeva oramai da tre anni a quella parte, le vacanze erano divise tra casa sua e quella dei Colbert – la casa _delle vacanze_ dei Colbert.

Le loro vite non potrebbero essere più diverse. Jon è figlio di una strega e di un babbano, suo padre se n’è andato poco dopo che lui è entrato a Hogwarts senza dare più segni di sé, e sono comunque costretti a vivere nell’appartamento alla periferia di Londra in cui lui e Larry sono cresciuti perché la loro madre non ha soldi per spostarsi. Stephen è praticamente un purosangue e la sua famiglia è ricca e numerosa, è l’ultimo di undici figli e sembrano tutti amarsi tantissimo nonostante gli altri dieci fossero stati in Case diverse. L’unica cosa che hanno in comune, a parte l’essere Tassorosso, è che sono entrambi senza padre, ma solo perché il signor Colbert e due dei suoi figli sono stati coinvolti in un incidente.

Quando Stephen gli aveva proposto per la prima volta di passare le vacanze da lui, non era riuscito a crederci. Stephen e il fratello maggiore erano quindi apparsi a casa loro per parlare con sua madre e avevano esteso l’invito anche a lei, ma non aveva potuto per via del lavoro. Jon era ancora troppo incredulo, oltre che era dispiaciuto di dover lasciare sua madre da sola ancora una volta. Marian gli aveva detto di preoccuparsi, tanto non avrebbero avuto modo di passare molto tempo assieme, l’unica condizione era che sarebbe stato a casa per l’ultima settimana prima del rientro a scuola. Jon però, non aveva ancora avuto l’esatta concezione di quanto esattamente i Colbert fossero ricchi finché non aveva visto l’enorme casa, a separarla dal mare solo la strada e un muricciolo in pietra. Si era sentito ancora più a disagio del solito e doveva aver fatto loro talmente tanta pena che Lorna, la madre di Stephen, gli aveva detto che avrebbe ripagato il suo stare lì aiutando con i lavori in casa e in giardino. Aveva accettato molto volentieri.

L’estate dopo il suo quinto anno, comunque, sarebbe stata la prima in cui Stephen avrebbe passato del tempo a casa loro. Da quando gli aveva detto che quell’anno sarebbe stato il primo in cui sua madre avrebbe passato le vacanze estive da sola perché Larry era via per un tirocinio, e che quindi non se la sentiva di stare da lui, Stephen aveva passato quasi tutto il tempo a insistere per passare le vacanze con loro. Aveva detto che, ovviamente, non voleva disturbare e sarebbe potuto stare in un albergo vicino casa loro, idea che era assolutamente ridicola, e dopo averne parlato erano giunti alla soluzione che Jon avrebbe passato la prima settimana di agosto dai Colbert e poi Stephen sarebbe tornato con lui a Londra.

Luglio lo aveva passato a leggere, fare i compiti e ogni tanto, giocare a calcio in un campetto vicino casa. Non ha molti rapporti con i suoi coetanei babbani, in fondo li vede sì e no un mese l’anno, ma lo fanno giocare comunque con loro perché è bravo con il pallone e, a dir la verità, preferisce il calcio al Quidditch, anche se non ha molto modo di allenarsi.

Spiegare il calcio a Stephen era stato piuttosto inutile, era forse uno dei pochi ragazzi a cui non interessava niente degli sport ed era sicuro che se lui e Amy non fossero stati nella squadra di Quidditch, non ne avrebbe nemmeno mai visto una partita. Non una regolamentare quanto meno, dato che i suoi parenti ogni tanto si divertivano a farne qualcuna tra di loro, nel giardino dietro casa. È uno dei motivi per cui si è sentito a suo agio tra di loro con una certa facilità.

Dato che quell’anno Jon sarebbe stato dai Colbert così poco, avevano deciso di disputare una partita in suo onore, che era andata avanti un paio di giorni – anche se, a differenza delle partite normali, avevano fatto pause per mangiare e dormire – ed era finita appena in tempo per il suo ritorno a casa. La squadra in cui giocava Jon aveva vinto per appena dieci punti e, dato che l’ultimo goal era stato il suo, avevano decretato che il merito della vittoria andava divisa tra lui e il cercatore – Lulu, l’unica altra Colbert che Jon aveva già incontrato tra le mura di Hogwarts. Dopo cena erano rimasti a bere e chiacchierare a lungo prima di decidere che era ora di andare a letto, ma Jon si era isolato molto prima, uscendo in giardino.

Nella loro proprietà c’è una quercia gigantesca e lui non ha mai osato nemmeno pensare a quanto debba essere vecchia, ma è in uno dei punti più lontani dalla casa e per questo è anche uno dei suoi posti preferiti. Adora i Colbert e gli è, ovviamente, molto grato, ma a volte ha comunque bisogno di isolarsi da tutta quella folla. Quel giorno ne aveva particolare bisogno; con tutta l’eccitazione e l’adrenalina della partita aveva rischiato più volte di commettere qualche sciocchezza e ora, la schiena appoggiata contro il tronco e le braccia contro le ginocchia, stava osservando il cielo stellato chiedendo a chiunque potesse farlo di aiutarlo ad arrivare sano e salvo alla fine delle vacanze. Aveva chiuso gli occhi solo da pochi minuti quando qualcuno gli si era fermato davanti.

“Ti ho trovato, finalmente. Hai fatto spaventare tutti.”

Jon aveva dischiuso le palpebre lentamente, continuando a dover guardare in alto per poter vedere in volto il suo interlocutore. Nonostante i quasi due anni in meno era già alto più di lui; non che cambiasse qualcosa dato che Stephen era in piedi e lui no. “Mi dispiace.”

“È tardi, se non andiamo a letto e domani non ci svegliamo per tempo, mamma ci sgriderà.”

“Ancora un attimo, arrivo subito.”

Si era aspettato che se ne andasse, invece Stephen si era seduto accanto a lui. “Cosa c’è che non va? Sei stato strano tutta la sera.”

Jon aveva scosso la testa e pensato di raccontare qualche bugia, ma non gli è mai riuscito molto farlo, non con lui. “Stavo cercando di evitare di fare qualcosa di sbagliato.”

“Volevi rubare il dolce a Marie?”

“Cos-?”

A quella domanda, Jon era scoppiato a ridere, poi aveva fatto segno di no con la testa ed era tornato ad appoggiarsi all’albero. Lorna Marie è la prima figlia di Mary, la terza dei fratelli Colbert, e quell’estate aveva solo quattro anni.

“Allora cosa?”

“Lascia stare.”

“Jon!” Stephen aveva messo una mano sul suo braccio, costringendolo a voltarsi verso di lui. “Cosa c’è? Se è qualcosa che ha fatto la mia famiglia...”

Lui si era affrettato a negare. “No, no! Non è colpa vostra.”

“Allora cosa c’è? Puoi dirmelo?”

Jon aveva sospirato di nuovo, Stephen lo stava fissando con un’espressione così dispiaciuta e preoccupata che qualsiasi sua risoluzione si era disciolta prima ancora che avesse avuto tempo di formularla. Non c’era nessuno, in fondo, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa avrebbero potuto risolverla senza complicazioni, e al massimo Stephen sarebbe rimasto a casa sua il giorno dopo. Con quel ‘piano B’ in testa, si era sporto verso di lui e lo aveva baciato. O per lo meno aveva fatto toccare le loro labbra prima di tornare al proprio posto.

“Ecco qua,” aveva borbottato. “Bene, andiamo.”

Si era appena alzato quando Stephen aveva detto: “Aspetta!” Era quasi tentato di ignorarlo, ma lui si era già messo in piedi e lo aveva afferrato per un braccio.

“Mi dispiace,” aveva detto Jon, senza guardarlo in faccia.

“Idiota.”

Dato che Stephen non aveva aggiunto nient’altro, Jon si era voltato a guardarlo stupito, solo per notare che stava sorridendo e, un attimo dopo, sentire di nuovo le sue labbra sulle proprie e, poi, una mano sul collo per impedirgli di allontanarsi un’altra volta.

Era stato un bacio incerto, ma non aveva e non ha importanza, per Jon resterà sempre il più bello. Si era sentito sollevato da una serie di pesi enormi, primo fra tutti il fatto che Stephen non fosse scappato via spaventato.

Stephen era stato il primo ad allontanarsi, ma non aveva perso il sorriso. Jon aveva cercato di fare lo stesso, ma non riusciva ancora a essere sicuro. “È vero?”

“È vero.” Stephen aveva abbassato lo sguardo e ora si stava toccando i capelli. “Era da un po’ che ci pensavo, ma...”

“Temevi della reazione, lo so,” aveva finito Jon per lui, dato che aveva pensato la stessa cosa.

“Sì... a quanto pare ci sbagliavamo.”

Si erano sorrisi ed erano tornati in casa. Dormire non era stato semplice e per Jon, data l’insonnia, praticamente impossibile. Il viaggio del giorno seguente, tramite Metropolvere, era stato ancora più nauseante del solito.

 

 

“Paul ancora non è venuto a cercarci, sono sorpreso,” dice Stephen, e ridacchia mentre si sistema al suo fianco.

“Aveva detto doveva andare in biblioteca.”

“Si vede che è l’ultimo anno, non è mai stato tanto diligente.” Il più giovane ora si sta guardando intorno, in cerca di qualcosa. “Dov’è il mio libro?”

Jon sposta la mano sinistra e prende il tomo al suo fianco, prima di passarglielo. “Ti ci sei quasi addormentato sopra, e aveva uno spigolo contro la mia gamba,” spiega, poi sorride. “Non l’hai già imparato a memoria?”

“Non ancora del tutto,” risponde lui, facendogli la linguaccia. Poi abbassa lo sguardo, stringendo il libro a sé. “E poi è il tuo primo regalo.”

 

 

Quel libro non è il suo primo regalo in assoluto, ma è stato il primo che gli ha fatto dopo quel bacio, alcuni giorni dopo. Jon gli aveva fatto da guida, raccontandogli le differenze con il suo mondo; alcune cose le sapeva da Amy e dalle lezioni di Babbanologia, ma non aveva mai visto niente di persona. Ultima tappa della giornata era stata una libreria e Stephen aveva superato velocemente lo stupore di non vedere i libri volare a destra e a sinistra, soprattutto quando Jon gli aveva detto che anche i babbani leggevano storie sulla magia, ma che le consideravano solo favole per bambini o poco più. Stephen aveva insistito tanto per vederne qualcuno e quindi erano andati nella sezione fantasy, dove aveva iniziato a osservare i titoli con interesse e a sfogliare qualche volume – e apparentemente, più erano grandi e più lo affascinavano. Jon lo aveva lasciato fare mettendosi a curiosare a sua volta, anche se era più interessato a guardare il ragazzo... Il suo ragazzo, avrebbe voluto pensare, ma non era che ne avessero parlato per bene e non era sicuro che non sarebbe tutto finito una volta sul treno.

“Questo è un drago!”

L’esclamazione sorpresa di Stephen, che aveva fatto voltare più di una persona, lo aveva anche distolto dai suoi pensieri. Lo aveva raggiunto velocemente per vedere cosa lo aveva stupito di preciso, e si lasciò andare in una risatina. “Lo dici come se non ne avessi mai visto uno in un libro.”

“Beh, no, però... hai detto che i babbani non credono nella magia. Come fanno a sapere come sono fatti i draghi?”

“Le storie sui draghi vengono da molti secoli fa, probabilmente qualcuno li ha visti prima della legge sulla segretezza e così sono arrivati fino a noi,” aveva risposto. Non aveva mai pensato a quella cosa.

Stephen aveva annuito appena, continuando a sfogliare il libro per alcuni minuti, poi aveva commentato di nuovo: “Gli elfi non parlano in questo modo!”

Jon si era messo a ridere prima di notare le occhiate delle commesse. “Andiamo, Stephen,” aveva detto, iniziando ad allontanarsi, ma il ragazzo non era sembrato intenzionato a muoversi. Lui aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. “Va bene, puoi prenderlo.”

Gli occhi di Stephen si erano spostati velocemente su di lui, ma ancora più in fretta il sorriso che stava per spuntare sulle sue labbra era sparito. “No, ho scordato il portafogli a casa, ricordi?”

“Ho detto che puoi prenderlo, non che devi pagarlo tu.”

“Ma hai già pagato prima!”

“Un gelato. Non morirò,” aveva risposto prendendogli il libro di mano e dirigendosi alla cassa. In realtà i soldi gli erano bastati per un pelo, ma non c’era bisogno che Stephen l’avesse saputo.

“Grazie.”

Stavano tornando a casa, Stephen stava camminando con il libro stretto tra le mani come se avesse avuto paura di vederlo sparire da un momento all’altro, e Jon non poteva non sorridere soddisfatto, nonostante tutto. Il più giovane era rimasto in silenzio per tutto il percorso, finché a un certo punto non si era bloccato e, sguardo fisso a terra, aveva pigolato: “Ti amo.”

Jon lo aveva fissato un lungo istante, non sicuro di averlo compreso, poi si era messo a ridere. “Per un libro? Andiamo, non è tutta questa gran cosa.”

“Non parlavo di questo,” aveva replicato, la voce tremolante. “Io... so che è strano, e capisco se...”

Jon non lo aveva lasciato finire, non aveva potuto, il suo tono era troppo sofferente e ogni parola gli stringeva il cuore in modi che non aveva creduto possibile, non per l’emozione. Lo aveva spinto contro il muro e lo aveva baciato, sulle punte e con le mani a incorniciargli il viso, il libro ancora tra di loro. Non era stato certo di poter ripetere quelle parole, non ancora, però non voleva che pensasse di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

“Va... va bene così.” Si era allontanato velocemente, si trovavano pur sempre in mezzo di strada, e si era diretto verso casa, il ragazzo accanto a sé.

 

 

Stephen sfoglia il libro, cercando con cura la pagina dove era rimasto, e riprende a leggere. Jon lo osserva un istante, studiandone il profilo serio e concentrato, e sorride tornando ad appoggiarsi al tronco dell’albero accanto al quale sono seduti. Chiude gli occhi, anche se oramai si conosce bene dal sapere che non si addormenterà così facilmente, e lascia che il vento leggero che si è alzato gli scompigli i capelli; non fa ancora così fresco da dover rientrare, e poi Paul non l’ha ancora chiamato.

Sente le dita di Stephen intrecciarsi con le sue, e non ha bisogno di aprire gli occhi per sapere che lui non li ha distolti dal libro. Jon sorride e si appoggia contro la sua spalla.

 

 

“Ti amo.”

Glielo aveva detto il primo giorno delle vacanze di Natale del suo sesto anno. Erano nel dormitorio di Stephen, che era l’unico Tassorosso del suo anno rimasto a scuola. La quasi totalità degli studenti era appena partita per tornare a casa e loro due avevano discusso animatamente, per i loro standard. Stephen aveva deciso che fosse meglio sbollire la questione separati ed era andato in camera, ma Jon aveva avuto paura che se non si fossero chiariti subito sarebbe potuto succedere qualcosa di brutto e quindi lo aveva seguito. Quando poi si era sentito porre quel: “Cosa c’è adesso?”, il tono più deluso che arrabbiato, le parole gli erano uscite senza rifletterci.

“Non mi riesce facile dirlo, forse per via dei miei genitori. E so che non te lo dimostro davanti agli altri e Paul lo sa solo perché è tuo amico, ma ti amo. Davvero. E non voglio che... Non voglio che la mia inettitudine diventi causa di problemi tra noi. Mi dispiace.”

Le ultime parole le aveva dette a fatica, un nodo alla gola gli impediva di parlare o anche solo pensare lucidamente. Non aveva mai voluto affezionarsi davvero a qualcuno, ma Stephen ci era riuscito prima ancora che Jon potesse rendersene conto e il pensiero di perderlo era più doloroso del ricordo di quando si era reso conto che suo padre non sarebbe tornato mai più. E aveva chinato la testa, perché non poteva fare altro se non attendere e sperare che non fosse di già troppo tardi.

Aveva sentito Stephen percorrere i pochi passi che li separavano e poi era stato stupito dalle sue braccia attorno ai fianchi, che lo stringevano mentre lui posava la testa contro la sua spalla. “Dispiace anche a me, di come mi sono comportato.”

A quel punto, Jon lo aveva abbracciato e non era più sicuro del motivo per cui stesse piangendo, aggrappato alle sue spalle, tanto che a un certo punto iniziò a ridere nonostante le lacrime.

“Ehi...”

Stephen si era allontanato appena, per guardarlo negli occhi, ma ben presto aveva iniziato a ridere anche lui. E Jon aveva fatto l’unica cosa a cui riuscisse a pensare, l’aveva tirato di nuovo a sé e lo aveva baciato.

Sarebbe potuto andare avanti così fino a notte se solo non avesse sentito le mani fredde di Stephen contro la pelle dei suoi fianchi, che gli stavano mandando brividi di varia natura per tutto il corpo. Lo aveva osservato sorpreso; lui, però, aveva abbassato gli occhi, nonostante un piccolo ghigno sulle labbra. “Siamo soli, quando ricapiterà?”

La parte razionale del suo cervello gli aveva fatto notare che avrebbero avuto due settimane, ma era già troppo eccitato per prestarle attenzione.

 

 

Il verso sorpreso di Stephen gli fa aprire gli occhi; posato sul bordo superiore della versione illustrata de Lo Hobbit che Jon gli aveva regalato quasi due anni prima, il gufo di Paul li guarda impaziente, un messaggio legato alla zampa che sta porgendo al più giovane. Jon sorride mettendosi a sedere per bene.

“Paul vuole che lo raggiungiamo in Sala Comune,” dice Stephen dopo aver letto il biglietto. “Chissà perché non è venuto lui qui...”

Jon scuote la testa e si mette in piedi. “Non lo so, ma tanto saremmo dovuti rientrare presto, sta iniziando a fare fresco.”

“Già.”

Il gufo vola via e anche Stephen si alza, lo raggiunge, lo prende per mano e si dirigono al castello. Jon sorride appena mentre Stephen ancora riflette ad alta voce sul motivo per cui Paul li ha chiamati. Una volta arrivati davanti alle botti che proteggono l’entrata del loro dormitorio, Jon lascia andare avanti l’altro e sa bene che deve stare attento alla reazione del suo ragazzo, infatti Stephen si blocca di scatto quando vede la stanza piena di gente e addobbata a festa – la sua. “Buon Compleanno, Stephen” si legge sullo striscione appeso al soffitto. Paul è in prima fila, ovviamente, a urlare: “Tanti auguri!”

Stephen si guarda intorno, commosso, poi posa lo sguardo su Jon. “Tu lo sapevi.”

Lui non può far altro che sorridere. “Buon compleanno.”

“È stata un’idea sua, in realtà,” lo informa Paul.

Jon abbassa la testa, senza nascondere un nuovo sorriso imbarazzato mentre sente il viso colorarsi di rosso.

“Tu... davvero?”

Annuisce. “Ho pensato che, dato che era l’ultimo anno, almeno per me, sarebbe stato carino...”

“Lo adoro. Grazie mille.”

Il suo sorriso e il suo sguardo valgono più di mille parole, ma Jon ha ancora un’ultima sorpresa. Gli prende la mano, per farsi coraggio, e la stringe, obbligandosi a guardarlo negli occhi. Ama i suoi occhi, ma il pubblico presente lo rende nervoso, non può evitarlo. Stephen lo sta guardando incerto.

“Ti amo,” si schiarisce la gola e ripete, forte abbastanza da essere udito, “Ti amo, Stephen.”

Lui lo guarda sorpreso, ora le lacrime scorrono copiose sulle sue guance. “Ti amo anche io, tantissimo,” risponde. Si fa di nuovo dubbioso prima di chiedere: “Posso?”

Jon fa un cenno quasi impercettibile. “Devi.”

Stephen sorride e si china verso di lui, imprigionando il suo volto tra le mani prima di baciarlo. Jon dischiude le labbra, lasciandogli il controllo mentre, mani strette alla sua maglia, lo tira a sé e i ragazzi attorno a loro esultano.

“Grazie, di tutto.”

Si sta per commuovere anche Jon, ma per fortuna Paul li distrae.

“Andiamo, andiamo, farete i piccioncini dopo, non possiamo divertirci senza il festeggiato!”

Jon ride e lascia andare Stephen. “Ecco a voi, ma trattatelo bene!”

“Non preoccuparti, nessuno gli torcerà un capello.”

“Ehi. So difendermi anche da solo!”

 

La festa è stata un successo e questo a Jon basta; vuole riempire le sei settimane che gli mancano di ricordi felici, non solo per quello che riguarda Stephen. È il suo ultimo anno di scuola, non vivrà più certe esperienze, vuole fare tutto quello che è nelle sue possibilità nel poco tempo che gli rimane.

 

 

***

 

Jon è in piedi sulla banchina del treno, le mani piantate nelle tasche della casacca della squadra di calcio per la quale gioca, la mano di Lorna sul suo braccio è l’unica cosa che lo tiene fermo sul posto. Nonostante abbia finito gli allenamenti meno di un’ora prima, si sente ancora carico di energie. Mancano solo pochi minuti all’arrivo del treno e il marciapiede è pieno di genitori in attesa dei figli, mentre alcuni bambini troppo piccoli per andare a Hogwarts con i fratelli e le sorelle scorrazzano liberi.

Il fischio del treno lo mette sull’attenti e osserva i vagoni scorrergli accanto finché non si ferma. È impensabile sperare che Stephen scenda dalla porta più vicina a loro, ma non è un problema, avranno due mesi da passare assieme. Nonostante questo, non può evitare di scrutare ogni volto in cerca del suo, finché non lo vede a pochi metri di distanza. Anche Stephen l’ha notato, lo vede sorridere e accelerare il passo, e a quel punto anche lui gli va incontro. Non è sicuro se sia stato un movimento volontario o se Lorna lo abbia spinto, ma non ha più importanza; finalmente può abbracciarlo e baciarlo, è passato troppo tempo dall’ultima volta. Dopo un veloce saluto, Stephen va ad abbracciare anche sua madre.

Ora possono tornare a casa; non sanno bene cosa succederà d’ora in poi e non ne sono preoccupati fintanto che possono stare assieme.


End file.
